Confidences
by melofrench
Summary: Mandy est secrètement amoureuse de Sam, mais celle-ci partage t'elle les même sentiments ? De plus, tout semble les opposer ; leurs amies, les maths... Mandy raconte ses aventures sur msn à NotDesperateHousewive, mais qui est réellement cette femme ?
1. Chapter 1

« Mandy à tabllllleeeeee !

- Oui j'arrive une minute ! »

Ma mère m'appelle encore pour manger alors que je suis tranquillement assise devant mon ordinateur portable. Elle m'appelle toujours aux mauvais moments on croirait qu'elle le fait exprès… J'étais sur le point d'entamer une conversation avec _NotDesperateHousewive _quand ma mère m'a appelée… Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elle m'appelle au moment où elle se connecte ? Et c'est quoi cette manie de toujours manger une heure après que tous les autres aient déjà dîné ? C'est sûr que ça ne aide pas à être en synchronisation de connexion avec les autres ! Je descends donc à contre cœur pour aller manger cette assiette de légumes… Peu importe après tout, ce n'est pas comme si Sam s'était connectée sur msn et que j'avais dû à grands regrets partir… D'ailleurs, Sam n'est pas dans mes contacts, je ne connais même pas son msn… Normal me direz vous quand on sait que c'est une 'ennemie', amie de Clover à qui j'envoie souvent des vannes bien cassantes et sachant que j'en envoie aussi à Sam et Alex par 'obligation', pour que personne ne soupçonne la réalité… Enfin bon, ça, la seule personne qui semble le savoir, c'est _NotDesperateHousewive_, la seule à qui j'arrive à tout confier sans peur de jugement et tout… Cette femme n'a jamais osé me dire son age, qui sait, elle est peut être très vieille… En tout cas, c'est une super confidente. Et oui, ça peut sembler incroyable, je suis la fille la plus enviée, la plus connue, la plus populaire du lycée de Beverlly Hills, et pourtant, ma plus grande et seule confidente est peut être une très vieille femme sénile seule avec sa canne et ses 157 chats… Bon peut être pas, mais j'imagine qu'elle est bien plus âgée que tout lycéen. Bref, demain c'est la rentrée, je vais enfin revoir Sam. Je ne l'ai pas vue de toutes les vacances, j'imagine qu'elle était en voyage. A vrai dire, d'un côté, je ne suis pas franchement heureuse de la rentrée, avec tous les devoirs qu'ils nous ont donné… On commence même la journée avec un contrôle youpi !… Enfin bon, je finis de manger, je monte directement dans ma chambre. Oui, n'importe quel ado de mon age passe par la phase « débarrasser la table » me direz vous ? Seulement ici, c'est spécial, ma mère est riche à souhait, et nous avons des majordomes qui font tout le boulot. Je me connecte sur msn_, NotDesperateHousewive _y est, je lui parle ;

Mandy ; Salut !

_NotDesperateHousewive __: _Salut toi ! Tu vas bien ?

Mandy : Très bien et vous ?

_NotDesperateHousewive __: _Un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Je fais une pause J

Mandy ; Ah vous travaillez encore à cette heure-ci ?

_NotDesperateHousewive __: _Non non mais j'ai fais un peu de ménage, il reste quelques trucs à faire, mais ce sera rapide.

Mandy ; Ah… Ben bon courage alors ^^

Je n'osais malgré tout pas lui dire que chez nous, il y avait des domestiques.

Mandy ; Demain c'est la rentrée :/

_NotDesperateHousewive __: _Je sais =) Cela te déprime à ce point ? J Tu n'es pas contente de revoir cette fille que tu aimes ?

Je ne lui ai jamais dis son nom, je l'ai toujours appelée par un petit nom « ma rouquine ».

Mandy ; Si si, je suis contente de la retrouver, mais ce sont certains autres élèves qui me tapent un peu sur les nerfs… Jouer la grande reine du lycée oui ça peut être bien mais parfois je démissionnerais bien du rôle :/

_NotDesperateHousewive __: _Bah ! Je te comprends ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Le premier jour est toujours difficile, après ça va mieux J Je te laisse, bisous et bonne nuit =)

Mandy ; Bonne nuit ! =)

J'allais ensuite me coucher, on avait en général des conversations longues mais ce soir était une exception.

Driiiiinnnnnggg ! Roooh non… Saleté de réveil, c'est déjà l'heure ?… Allez courage ma petite Mandy tu vas revoir Sam ! Et faire cet idiot de contrôle… Ah si j'avais les facultés intellectuelles de Sam ce serait plus facile…

« MANNNDDDDYYYYY dépêêêêêchheeee toi tu vas être en retarrrrrrrrd ! »

Et merde… Je me suis rendormie après le réveil, c'est déjà huit heures moins dix… Pas le temps de déjeuner, je rentre direct dans ma voiture… Euh attends là… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Mais quelle conne je suis encore en pyjama et pas maquillée en plus…. Raaaaah c'est pas vrai journée de merde ! Résultat : J'arrive en physique avec quinze minutes de retard… Le professeur me sermonne « Et c'est pas bien d'être en retard pour un contrôle et faut pas sécher les cours et… en plus quand on voit votre moyenne et… une élève comme vous… resterez à la fin de l'heure… à votre place… » Bien, j'étais déjà en retard et voila t'y pas que ce crétin de prof s'est mis en tête de me faire un monologue de vingt minutes sur 'le respect des horaires et du règlement'… Pff… Vieux con… Je retourne à ma place, ah il me reste vingt minutes pour finir ce contrôle super génial ! Merci monsieur déjà que j'étais nulle mais alors là je vous adore ! Imbécile… Je vois Sam sortir, toujours aussi belle, accompagnée de cette idiote de Clover et d'Alex.

« Oh tiens ma chèèère Mandy saluuuuut ! Commence Clover. Dis moi tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ce matin ? Non juste parce que ta tête est monstrueuse, tu ferais mieux d'utiliser une brosse !

- Oh tiens ma chèèère Clover ! Tu t'es déjà vue dans un miroir ? Non parce toi ta coupe elle fait peur et pas que depuis ce matin ! »

Clover allait s'énerver, elle ne savait pas quoi dire ça se voyait hé hé… Sam prit soudain la parole :

« Tu sais Mandy tu es très charmante… Mais seulement la bouche fermée…

- Wouah Sam ta réplique est géniale ah ah ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein, Mandynette ? »

Je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Quand Sam avait commencé sa phrase en disant que j'étais charmante, mon cœur s'était soudainement mis à battre très vite… Et là… Quelle idiote, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'elle ne disait ça que pour pouvoir sortir une réplique encore plus cassante ensuite… Je n'avais pas la force de répondre, mon sourire s'était effacé, je jetais un regard noir à Clover, avant de le dévier sur Sam. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà tenu un regard noir contre elle. En passant à côté d'elle, je la bouscule d'épaule à épaule.

« Aiee… Si tu crois que tes petites attaques de fifille gâtée m'atteignent Mandy tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Je ne réponds que par un doigt d'honneur et continue ma route. Je dois aller aux casiers poser les affaires de Physiques et récupérer celles de français. Le français est mon cours préféré, et pourtant je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Non, la seule chose que j'aurais envie de faire là, maintenant, ce serait rentrer chez moi et me remettre dans mon lit. Mais non, je dois aller en français, évidemment… Journée pourrie…

Tiens, madame Ferentz n'est pas là ? Notre CPE vient vers nous accompagnée d'une plutôt jolie femme je dois dire…

« Bonjour à tous. Vous êtes bien la Terminale L1 ?

- Euh oui…Répondit-je étant l'élève la plus proche.

- Bien, je vous présente Madame Chenal, elle sera votre nouvelle prof de français. Votre autre prof a été mutée pendant les vacances dans un autre lycée. » La CPE nous explique les raisons de ce changement, pendant ce temps, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer cette prof… C'est fou ce qu'elle est belle, grande, élancée, cheveux bruns en cascade… Oui j'aime toujours Sam, bien que je sois en colère mais… Oh et puis zut, je ne lui dois rien à Sam ! J'ai bien vu son attitude il y a dix minutes ! Cette prof est super belle, j'ai bien le droit de mater un peu… De toutes façons, il y a peu de chance que quelque chose arrive entre cette prof et moi. On entre en classe, je propose à la prof de l'aider à baisser les volets, Clover me bouscule : « Alors ça y est ? Tu fais déjà ta lèche bottes ! A peine arrivée que tu lui fais déjà le numéro du petit chien ?

- Non Clover, je ne suis pas comme toi. » Je vais à ma place, derrière moi, Clover rage et Sam me regarde hautainement du genre 'pauvre gamine'… Mais rien à foutre ! Je ne lui dois plus rien… Le cours se passe plutôt bien, cette prof a aussi de magnifiques yeux noisettes… De quoi me changer des yeux verts de Sam. J'admirais notre nouvelle prof écrivant au tableau quand soudain je reçus une boulette de papier en pleine tête.

« Aie… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Attends je ramasse, me dit Dominique. Ouh… C'est pas très sympa… » Je prends le papier et le lis.

_T'as rien de mieux à faire que de mater la nouvelle prof ? Je te croyais d'un grade plus haut que ça, t'es vraiment nulle ! Mais pas étonnant que cette prof te plaise, avec ses allures de pute ! T'as pas intérêt à poser tes sales pattes sur elle en tout cas !_

« D'accord… » Dis-je, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Caitlin et Dominique. La prof se retourna, se montrant sévère pour la première fois du cours. « Dîtes vous trois ! Vous n'avez pas fini de faire les andouilles !

- Euh… Excusez nous madame… » Dis-je.

D'autres élèves rigolent autour, la plupart des garçons et certaines filles qui pouffent mais le cachent en faisant semblant de lire leurs notes. Clover me lance un regard de défi, à côté Alex continue de regarder la prof, quand à Sam, elle ne sourit pas. Elle était tournée vers moi un moment, mais elle a rapidement détourné la tête pour refaire face à son cahier, et ensuite à la prof. J'imagine que madame est d'un rang social trop élevé ou du moins trop cultivé/intello pour rire à des 'bêtises' pareilles… Ma foi comme elle veut peu importe ! Je préfère ne pas reparler du mot pendant le cours de français. Je ne suis pas une lèche botte mais je n'ai pas envie de faire mauvaise impression à cette Madame Chenal. Nous sortons de cours, récréation, j'en profite pour aller aux toilettes. Ce matin, je me suis maquillée grossièrement mais ce n'est pas génial, alors j'essaie de remédier à cela. Manque de chance, Clover arrive, Sam et Alex ne sont pas avec elle. Elle me tape dans le dos alors que je remettais du mascara.

« Putain ! Va te faire voir pauvre conne !

- Ben quoi ? Une petite tape amicale ça n'a jamais tué personne non ? Et si c'est pour essayer de te rendre jolie, te fatigue pas t'es un cas bien trop désespéré pour ça ah ah !

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité… Moi je n'ai pas l'air d'un cochon saucissonné quand je mets du rose… Couleur très moche d'ailleurs tu devrais arrêter d'en mettre ah ah !

- Hmm ! Aucune importance, tout de façon ici, c'est moi la plus belle !

- Dans tes rêves peut être… » La discussion s'arrête là, elle va aux toilettes, et moi j'en sors. Dominique me demande si j'ai une idée de qui a pu m'envoyer le mot. Je n'y pensais plus, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas et que c'est bizarre…Peut être un garçon jaloux ou amoureux de la prof… Non, il ne s'en serait pas pris à moi, à moins de savoir que je suis moi-même homo… Peut être juste un des ces mecs baraqués qui croient que toutes les filles n'ont d'yeux que pour eux et qui s'est senti vexé que je ne le regarde pas au moins une fois dans l'heure mais que je réserve une entière attention à une prof. Ou Sam ? Non c'est ridicule… Elle me traiterait de gamine fille à papa dont les moqueries ne l'atteignent pas ? Non c'est un non-sens… Ou Clover ? Ah, faut avouer qu'une idiote en serait capable, mais seulement en EcriTur£ sMs sUpeR MoCh£… Enfin bon, ce petit mot à la con ne changera pas ma vie, pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus. La journée se termine enfin, et demain on a français en première heure, c'est génial ! Je décide d'aller sur msn voir si _NotDesperateHousewive _est là…

« Mandy à tabllllleeeeee ! »

Rooh mais c'est pas vrai elle le fait exprès…

Bon on mange rapidement, ma mère me fait des remarques comme « Tiens toi droite ! » « Mange moins vite tu vas t'étouffer ! » « Arrête de manger comme ça on dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis huit jours ! » « C'est si bon que ça ? » Je ne réponds pas, elle m'énerve, et ce n'est certainement pas la qualité de sa bouffe qui me fait rester… Je cours dans les escaliers pour monter. BAAM ! Ouille… « Ben voila ! Tu vois que tu devrais aller moins vite Mandy et te laisser le temps de digérer !… » Ouai digérer… Lui en foutrais… Je me relève en me frottant la tête là où je me suis cogné. _NotDesperateHousewive _est là, je la salue et lui parle de ma journée du début à la fin.

Mandy : Et donc voila à cause de cette blondasse…

Oui, je n'appelle pas Clover « Clover » pour elle aussi j'ai des petits noms sympas genre « l'imbécile », « la connasse », « la crétine nationale »… Enfin bref, je continue à lui compter « les désastreuses aventures de Mandy Delaroyale et son ennemie jurée 'la blondasse nationale' » ah ah… Oui bon renommé comme ça c'est sûr c'est pas génial…

_NotDesperateHousewive : _Tu as déjà essayé de mieux la connaître ?

Mandy : Qui ? La blondasse ? Je la connais depuis longtemps ! C'est qu'une pauvre idiote on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes…

_NotDesperateHousewive : _Bien ma foi, mais alors ça ne va vraiment plus du tout avec ta rouquine ?

Mandy : Non ! A vrai dire finalement je ne crois pas que je doive continuer… Après tout elle est hétéro !

_NotDesperateHousewive : _Ce n'est pas sûr, elle se cache peut être, puis n'oublie pas qu'elle ne veut peut être pas décevoir son amie blonde.

Mandy : Si c'est ça ben ma foi tant pis pour elle ! Je préfère encore courir après une jolie prof qui elle ne me cassera pas comme ça que de lui courir après !

_NotDesperateHousewive : _Bah… Peut être que ton jugement changera avec le temps, peut être qu'elle aussi changera.

Mandy : Ouai peut être…

On parle encore pendant une heure puis ma mère crie « 21 h ! Extinction des feuuuuuuuxx ! » Elle se croit monitrice de colo ou quoi ? A ce que je sache je suis sa seule fille, elle n'est pas obligée de me parler comme à 22 gosses…

Le lendemain on recommence par français. Je contemple encore cette professeur… Ses yeux de rêve… Son allure… Son charme…

« Mandy ?

- Hein euh oui… »

Je bavais d'un air ridicule quand Madame Chenal m'a parlé. J'étais tellement dans mes rêves qu'au début je n'entendais rien… Il faut que je me reprenne… Depuis quand je me laisse aller à baver sur une fille en public ? Non non non ! Il faut que je la rejoue 'froide Mandy que rien n'atteint..'

« Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire ? »

Ben justement non…

« Vous serez en groupe avec Samantha Simpsons pour l'exposé sur les mouvements littéraires. »

Quoi ! Oh non… Mon expression d'hébétation intense s'estompe et fait face à une expression d'horreur intense… Non ! Je l'avais décidé je ne veux plus rien à voir avec Sam _la plus jolie fille que la terre n'ait jamais portée_… Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas vrai mon inconscient à la con s'y met lui aussi maintenant ? Raahhh le malheur me tombe sur la tête, et dire que j'étais tellement mieux en vacances… Sentant un regard sur moi, je tourne la tête. Sam me regarde d'une expression mi neutre, mi hostile… Ça va donner…

A la fin de l'heure elle vient vers moi, sans Clover ni Alex.

« Bon… Il va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble… On pourrait travailler à la bibliothèque mais c'est pas génial question confort… On devrait peut être aller chez l'une ou l'autre… Donc chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Sa question sonnait comme celle des dragueurs idiots demandant « Alors, on fait ça chez toi ou chez moi ? » avec une expression bête de petit chien en chaleur la langue pendante… Enfin bref, Sam n'est pas un chien. Enfin… J'espère…

« Ben… Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi mercredi 15h30 ?

- Ok. Donc mercredi 15h30 »

Je lui ai dis chez moi non pas par envie de lui faire visiter la maison, mais surtout parce que j'ai la flemme d'aller chez elle… Pendant le cours d'SVT, durant la dissection d'une pauvre souris qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouve là par un malencontreux hasard… Euh je m'égare là… Pendant cette dissection, Dominique et Caitlin me demandent ce que m'a demandé Sam. Je leur raconte pour le rendez vous.

« Un rendez vous rien que vous deux ? Ah ah… Caitlin regarde Dominique d'un air complice.

- Eh ! Il y aura ma mère je vous rappelle ! Et ce n'est absolument pas un rendez vous amoureux ! D'ailleurs je ne l'aime plus du tout ! Elle n'est rien pour moi !

- Ah oui… Ça se voit ! Dit Dominique avant de pouffer avec Caitlin. Les garces…

- Eh c'est pas drôle ! Vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de la souris la prof arrive ! Pouah… Ça empeste… Et merdeeee ils auraient pas pu lui nettoyer les intestins d'abord ? Ah ça pue il y a encore plein de merde dedans….

- Beuh… Ouvrez les fenêtres ! »

J'arrive chez moi, bien contente que la journée se termine. Je me dis que les problèmes sont finis, que tout va bien, que je vais retrouver mon ordinateur chéri… J'entre, de l'encens fume dans tous les coins, j'aime bien l'encens, mais à ce point…

« Oh bonjour ma chérie ! J'ai décidé de prendre un nouveau tour dans ma vie ! » Oh non c'est pas vrai… Elle est pas en train de me faire sa crise de la quarantaine là ? Prendre un nouveau tournant dans sa vie ? J'appellerai plutôt ça retour en arrière… Elle est habillée d'un pantalon vert pattes d'éléphant, un haut jaune large, une écharpe rose, des lunettes jaunes… C'est pas vrai elle a remis ça… La revoila repartie dans son délire hippie… Je n'ai pas le courage de converser avec Abba le retour, je monte directement dans ma chambre en espérant qu'elle ne m'appelle pas pour le repas… Me revoila sur msn, _NotDesperateHousewife _est là, je lui parle directement et lui raconte encore cette journée stupide…

_NotDesperateHousewife :_ Bah… Ça aurait pu être pire…

Mandy : Par exemple ?

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Tu aurais pu faire tomber la clé du garage dans l'aspirateur en faisant ton ménage… C'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce matin.

Mandy : Ah bon ? Désolée pour vous… Enfin bon, du coup je vais devoir faire un exposé avec elle.

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Ce n'est pas si terrible, si ?

Mandy : Non je dois avouer ce n'est pas si terrible… Mais… Ça m'énerve, dès qu'elle est là je sens mon cœur battre comme jamais… Mais elle ne m'aime pas ! Comment pourrait-elle…

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Tu avoues donc que tu l'aimes toujours et que tu aimerais que ce soit réciproque, c'est mignon =)

Mandy : Eh ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin si… Mais même ça n'a aucune importance, puis comment pourrais-je travailler normalement avec elle alors qu'on est censées être ennemies depuis des lustres… Cela va être froid entre nous…

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Ne t'inquiète pas va, telle que tu me l'as décrite, je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente pour faire la différence entre boulot à deux sans les autres, cette blonde et le 'public' pour se moquer de toi. Puis tu dois bien avouer que celle qui se moque le plus c'est bien toi =-)

Mandy : Oui… Mais moi c'est différent ! Je joue un rôle pour me protéger !

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Qu'est-ce qui t'assure qu'elle ne fait pas exactement la même chose que toi ? Puis après tout, on joue tous un rôle théâtral parfois pour se protéger et préserver notre image, même si toi, ton rôle est plus fort et intense, que tu le répètes en boucle depuis des années, comme pour te perfectionner, et que parfois, il prend le dessus…

Mandy : … En effet… Bon je dois y aller… En y pensant mercredi c'est demain… Bon, bonne nuit !

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Bonne nuit !

Je me mets en pyjama et me roule sous la couette lorsque ma mère arrive avec son encens… « Bonne nuit Mandy ! Je répands un peu d'encens pour éloigner les mauvais esprits !

- Oh pitié… Peux être que ça éloigne les esprits mais par contre tu vas t'attirer mes foudres si tu continues…

- Quoi ?

- Non non rien…

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bonne nuit chérie !

- Bonne nuit maman… »

Le lendemain nous avons directement sport. Je m'étirais avec Caitlin et Dominique pour le triple saut, je regardais de temps en temps en direction de Sam. Chaque fois qu'elle me surprenait, elle me lançait un regard de défi du genre « Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ? ». J'aurais bien répondu oui mais je ne sais pas comment on répond « oui » avec les yeux… Bon je dois aller sauter, elle me regarde, évidemment… Bon, il faut que je me reprenne. Depuis quand suis-je devenue la pauvre petite Mandy faiblarde vexée… Je me rappelle bien du conseil que m'avait donné ma première petite amie lorsque je lui ai parlé du rôle que je comptais jouer pour 'survivre' et surtout qu'on ne sache pas pour mon homosexualité. Son conseil m'avait bien aidé et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi… « Mandy, ne te contentes pas d'agir et de jouer le jeu, le rôle que tu veux te donner, pense comme lui aussi et tu seras lui ! ». Bien, une reine de lycée ne s'amuserait pas à zieuter sa voisine, une reine de lycée est froide et regarde les autres de haut, une reine de lycée ne se fait pas déstabiliser facilement, c'est simple, elle ne se fait pas déstabiliser tout court… Une reine de lycée a la classe en toute circonstance, allez, je me fiche que Sam me regarde, qu'elle soit là, je vais sauter…

Je cours, hop saut pied droit… Merde j'ai pris trop d'élan ! Raahh je ne peux pas m'arrêter… Ouh… Et c'est un plongeon, oui un plongeon dans le sable les deux bras en avant, glissade sur dix centimètres, le nez dans le sable, c'est incroyable mesdames et messieurs… Le public en délire éclate de rire wouhou ! Sam me regarde bel et bien… La classe en toute circonstance hein ? Pfff… Connerie…

Ensuite on a math… Oh mais quel bonheur le cours de mes rêves !… Avec une prof si douce, si compréhensive si… SI CONNE OUI ! Pff… Bon, préparons l'oreiller…

« DELAROYALLLEE !

- Hein quoi ? »

Ma prof soupira :

« Ma chère, vous devriez être au courant que pendant les cours de mathématiques, le rôle d'un élève est d'écouter son professeur et non pas de s'avachir jusqu'à s'endormir !

- Ah… Et pendant les autres cours on peut c'est ça ?

Caitlin et Dominique se mirent à pouffer.

- Que … Mais… C'est fini vous deux ! Delaroyale vous aurez deux heures de colle ! Votre insolence est sans limite n'est ce pas ? On verra si vous ferez toujours la fière seule avec moi pour faire des exercices !

-Oh… Vous et moi en tête à tête dans une salle de classe ? Que c'est romantique… »

Cette fois Caitlin et Dominique éclatent de rire, cette vieille bique n'est pas franchement ce que l'on pourrait appeler un « canon ».

- Suffit ! Vous êtes collée et vous aurez des exercices en plus à la fin de l'heure… Bon, de midi à une heure il y a aide pour le groupe A et tous ceux qui font musique »

Des grognements se font entendre dans la salle, elle met aide toutes les semaines à ceux qui font musique parce que… Je vous laisse l'écouter vous-même…

« Ben oui je vous le mets toutes les semaines puisque de toute façon vous avez cours de musique de 11h à midi donc c'est pas gênant ! Puis c'est une heure de math… C'est bien une heure de math…

- Ah oui… Très bien magnifique même ! Une heure de math par mois c'est très bien !

- Vous filez chez le directeur ! J'en ai assez de vos remarques sarcastiques pendant mes heures de cours ! Vous vous croyez tout permis juste parce que vous avez un joli minois et une mastercard…

- Carte Master Platinum ! Nuance…

- PEU IMPORTEEE ! Le fait est que vous me faites chiieer ! Vous comprenez ça ? Maintenant vous sortez de mon cours ! Sam, accompagnez là chez le directeur ! »

Evidemment… Elle l'a fait exprès ou quoi ? Allons… Essayons de gagner du temps…

« Chez le directeur madame… C'est pas un peu disproportionné ? Vous risquez de le faire 'chier' pour des histoires 'à la con' Vu que ce n'est pas son boulot de s'occuper de tout élève ayant un peu de répartie… Le CPE serait-il plus approprié votre… Majesté ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une sale fille à papa insolente ! Allez chez qui vous voulez je ne veux plus vous voir !

- Cool je peux aller à la piscine et je viens pas en heure d'aide toute à l'heure ! »

J'entends la prof gueuler derrière moi, Caitlin et Dominique rient encore, je n'ai pas le temps de bien entendre ce qu'elle dit, mais la colère la rend bien vulgaire… Sam est avec moi, l'expression neutre, même pas un sourire rien. Bah, en même temps elle adore ça les maths… Je décide de lui adresser la parole.

« Tiens, c'est bête qu'elle t'ait envoyé toi, vu que tu suis bien son cours et aimes les maths…

- Ce n'est pas que j'aime les maths je travaille bien pour avoir des bonnes notes c'est tout…

- Ah… Donc toi non plus tu n'aimes pas la prof ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, elle est très sympa…

- Ah vraiment ! Un vrai amour…

- Si tu la faisais pas autant chier aussi… Puis même, elle a raison. Au fond tu n'es qu'une fille à papa. »

Je soupire, puis je craque.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette expression ! Je n'ai PAS de père ! Il est parti dès qu'il a su que ma mère était enceinte ! Alors désolée mais je ne vois vraiment PAS comment je pourrais être une fille à papa ! Pourrie gâtée peut être, capricieuse pourquoi pas ! Mais pas fille à PAPA !

- Oh ça va Mandy calme toi… Je ne savais pas désolée… Mais bon je dis juste que si tu te comportais différemment ça irait peut être mieux…

- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ton avis peut être ? »

Je ne le pensais pas, je suis loin de penser ce que je viens de dire, mais c'est la seule réponse qui m'est sortie à ce moment là. Sam a haussé les épaules et a regardé sa montre. On a marché en silence, puis on est arrivées en face du bureau du CPE. Sam a frappé, je m'attendais à ce que le CPE vienne nous ouvrir, mais c'est Madame Chenal qui a ouvert… C'est fou ce qu'elle était belle.

« Tiens bonjour Sam, bonjour Mandy ! Que faites vous ici ? »

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle dise bonjour à Sam en premier… Elle aussi elle trouve que c'est la plus belle fille qui ait jamais existé…

« Mais que faites vous ici ? Il y a un problème ?

- Euh et bien… » Je ne sais quoi répondre, je n'ai pas envie de lui avouer avoir été 'insolente' avec une autre prof… Mais ça, ça n'a pas d'importance, Sam est là, pour balancer ce que vous venez de faire et bien ternir votre image auprès de la prof que vous préférez, il y a Sam, et pour le reste, il y a Master Card… Sauf que moi je n'ai pas Master Card mais Master Platinum Card ! Et ça me va très bien d'ailleurs…

« Mandy s'est mal comportée avec Madame Carréco.

- Oh vraiment ? Mais que s'est il passé pour que vous vous comportiez mal ? Dans mon cours vous semblez tout à fait disciplinée… »

A côté de moi, Sam semble rager intérieurement. Je réponds ;

« Euh… Et bien… En fait je n'aime pas beaucoup cette professeur… Ni les mathématiques d'ailleurs…

- Ah… Je dois avouer que moi non plus je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé cette matière… Elle vous a punie ?

- Oui enfin… Elle veut me mettre deux heures de colle.

- Ah… Bien, je peux toujours essayer de parler avec elle de façon à vous les faire enlever… De plus vous m'avez l'air si studieuse que j'aimerais beaucoup vous demander de travailler sur un projet… Enfin si vous l'acceptez… »

Sam semble rager intérieurement encore plus, elle scrute le sol, les mains dans les poches, grattant le sol avec ses pieds comme si elle voulait creuser.

« Et bien.. Oui madame, si vous voulez !

- Bien, le CPE n'est pas là, je vais vous faire un mot moi-même pour que vous retourniez en cours… Mais essayez quand même d'être plus sage avec elle, même si je comprends très bien à quel point les mathématiques peuvent être détestables ! » Elle me fit un sourire en finissant sa phrase, je lui souris à mon tour.

« Oui madame ! A demain !

- A demain ! »

En partant, Sam a la mine renfrognée. Elle s'adresse soudain à moi ;

« C'est bien bravo t'as décidé de devenir son lèche cul officiel dis moi ?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde… J'aime bien cette prof c'est tout…

- Finalement Clover avait bien raison l'autre jour… Tu essaies de te nominer dans la catégorie 'toutou de Madame Chenal !'

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour réussir… Toi tu travailles comme une malade à en devenir une grosse coincée intello qui n'a jamais rien vécu et ne connaît rien d'autre dans la vie que le travail, et moi je m'amuse tranquillement,j'ai des bonnes notes là où ça compte le plus sans trop me fatiguer, et en ayant une vie sociale ! Incroyable hein…

- Je ne suis pas coincée !

- Si tu l'es !

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Elles te chantaient quoi déjà les deux autres déjà l'autre jour ? Ah oui… Sam fait pas rire ! Elles aussi ont compris que t'étais qu'une pauvre intello en mal d'amour… » C'était la phrase de trop, Sam me gifle avec force et plonge dans un nouveau silence. Je ne rajoute rien, et vais en cours.

Cours de musique, Caitlin joue de la batterie, Dominique de la basse, moi je chante et je joue de la guitare électrique.

_Take me, I'm alive, never was a girl with a wicked mind_

_But everything looks better, when the sun goes down_

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I_

_could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes, I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die…_

Je chante cette chanson depuis longtemps, et pourtant c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle me fait penser à Sam… Never be good enough… Je ne serais jamais assez bien pour elle ? Je resterais toujours cette sale petite garce pourrie gâtée insolente qui ne fait que lui pourrir la vie… You make me wanna die… En effet, j'ai parfois envie de mourir quand je vois cette relation impossible qui n'aura jamais lieu d'être, je ne serais jamais assez bien pour elle… Je ne suis pas un beau garçon non plus…

_And everything you love, right up in the light_

_Every time I look inside your eyes_

_Make me wanna die_

En effet, quand je regarde dans ces yeux verts d'une froideur infinie quand ils croisent mon regard, je me dis que je ferais mieux de disparaître dix pieds sous terre… Raah… Je me goure avec les accords de guitare, à force de penser à elle… On recommence du début…

_I had everything, opportunities for eternity and I_

_could belong to the night_

Je me trompe encore… En effet, j'ai tout eu, tout pu avoir, toutes les opportunités, je pourrais tout avoir, n'importe quel garçon du lycée, et pourtant je ne peux pas t'avoir… Il ne reste pas assez de temps pour continuer la chanson, on doit aller en aide bien sûr, c'est tellement bien les maths…

Fin des cours, Sam doit venir à quinze heures et demi. J'essaie de préparer un peu la maison malgré tout. Je suis assez tendue… Mais bon, elle ne vient que dans deux heures… Bon, je mange et ensuite je vais sur msn raconter le tout à _NotDesperateHousewife_.

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Elle t'a giflée ? C'est étonnant… J'imagine que tu as dû tirer sur une corde sensible…

Mandy ; Oui, j'imagine… Enfin bon, il faudrait peut être que je m'habille mieux ?

_NotDesperateHousewife : _Si tu changes de tenue tu n'auras certainement pas l'air naturel…

Mandy : Ah oui en effet… Bon je vais mettre la radio, ça me détendra…

La conversation avec elle s'achève rapidement, je suis trop excitée pour rester en place devant un ordinateur, je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, stressée…

Elle arrive, je lui ouvre la porte.

« Salut.

- Salut…

On monte dans ma chambre, elle pose ses affaires et sort de quoi travailler sur les mouvements littéraires. Pour l'instant on est silencieuses, j'entend la radio derrière moi ; « Quuueeee je t'aimeuhhh que je t'aimeuuh que je t'aimeuh » Oui bon ça va Johnny hein… Je me lève et change de station…

« Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment… Et tu ne me vois pas… » Elle se fiche de moi cette radio ! C'est même pas la St Valentin en plus… « All the things she said all the things she said… » Bon, tu vas arrêter ça avant que je ne m'énerve toi… « I kissed a girl I liked ittttt » Ah non ça suffit ! Bon je tombe enfin sur une radio dont la chanson ne tourne pas autour de l'amour… « We are Young ! We are strong ! We are running with blood on ou knees ! » Voila, Mika c'est très bien. On se met au travail. N'ayant pas envie de laisser paraître toute nervosité ou autre, je me fais très professionnelle voir un peu froide. Au début, Sam fait de même, mais au bout de deux heures, elle me demande : « Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ? »

Etonnée, je me tourne vers elle ;

« Que veux tu dire par là ?

- De ton attitude avec moi lorsque l'on travaille ! Tu es d'une neutralité robotique c'est intenable !

- Bonjour les filles ! Vous voulez des gâteaux ? Permettez je diffuse de l'encens pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. »

Ma mère a le chic pour toujours arriver pile au moment où il ne faut pas… Déjà rien que le fait de m'appeler manger au moment exact où _NotDesperateHousewive_ se connecte…

« Non merci madame… Il faut que j'y aille j'ai… Un rendez vous chez le dentiste. » Sam part, laissant ma mère là avec ses cookies et son encens.

« Bah… J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? S'inquiète t-elle.

- Non non maman… Mais passe moi dont quelques cookies je crois que je vais en avoir besoin… »

Bien, Sam ne me supporte pas quand je suis normale, elle ne me supporte pas en mode professionnelle froide non plus… Y a t-il un mode où elle me supporte ?

Je me mets dans mon lit, prends un coussin entre mes bras et pose l'assiette de cookies à côté, sur ma petite table de chevet. J'en prends un et me pose, mode déprime on. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche de ces mecs qui ne comprennent pas les femmes… Moi non plus je ne comprends pas Sam. Je finis les cookies, et me lève pour aller sur l'ordinateur. Je me connecte sur msn comme d'habitude, et là je vois une nouvelle fenêtre :

_ GreenFunnyGirl vous a ajouté, accepter ou refuser l'invitation ?_

Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Peut être une fille du forum lesbien que je fréquentais. Vu le pseudo ça ne m'étonnerait pas. J'accepte l'invitation, on verra si elle est aussi 'funny' que ça. Elle n'est pas connectée pour l'instant, enfin si, mais son statut est 'partie manger'. Je ne vais donc pas lui parler, mais _NotDesperateHousewive _n'est pas là non plus. Bon ben tant qu'à faire autant aller sur le forum hein ! Une demi heure plus tard une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvre :

« Salut… »

Wouah, ben pour une 'funny girl' son salut est loin d'être cool.

Je lui réponds ;

Mandy ; Salut t'es qui ? Tu viens du forum Lesbenfolie ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Euh non…

Ah, raté…

Mandy : Ah… Mais alors, tu es qui ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _… C'est Sam.

MEERRRDDEEEE merde merde ! La conne la grosse boulette ! Merddeeeuhhhhhh… Bon faut que je rattrape le coup…

Mandy : Ah… Pour le forum je déconnais, je n'aime pas trop avoir des contacts que je ne connais pas alors je vois pour les dissuader de me parler quand c'est des filles…

_GreenFunnyGirl : _… Super, très intelligent de ta part, j'en attendais pas moins de toi… Et si tu tombes sur une vraie lesbienne dis moi tu fais comment ?

Mandy : Euh et bien…

Bon, une reine de lycée conne bloquerait la fille à coup sûr… Avec insultes en prime…

Mandy : Je la bloque si elle me drague sinon je la dissuade aussi de me parler.

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Génial…

Je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque, de toute façon, que pourrais je répondre ?

_Mandy_ : Mais… Comment as-tu eu mon msn ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Quand tu es allée aux toilettes, j'ai regardé sur l'ordi et retenu ton msn. Il était pas bien dur à retenir… Mais maintenant je vais devoir t'appeler «Super-Mandy » ? Aussi sans vouloir te vexer je ne pense pas que tu aies l'étoffe d'une héroïne…

Mandy : Oh ça va c'était juste pour déconner cette adresse, je trouvais rien d'autre… Puis tu peux parler toi, pourquoi « GreenFunnyGirl » ? Depuis quand es tu une fille marrante ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Si, j'ai beaucoup d'humour figure toi !

Mandy : Bah on dirait pas… Mais pourquoi Green ? Tu as été élevée par des extra terrestres ? Ou alors tu en es une toi-même et tu masques ta peau verte par du fond de teint ? Remarque ça expliquerait pas mal de choses…

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Non c'est seulement parce j'aime beaucoup m'habiller en vert et que ça me va bien… Mais sinon toi, ta phrase perso « She makes me wanna die, I'll never be good enough for her », ça veut dire quoi ?

Et merde…

_GreenFunnyGirl : _La chanson que vous chantez en musique c'est « You make me wanna die » et il n'y a pas de 'her' à ce que je sache…

Vite faut que je trouve un truc…

Mandy : Non mais c'est par rapport… A ma mère ! Elle me rabaisse un peu ces temps-ci alors je passe mes nerfs sur msn…

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Ah… Très intelligent comme d'habitude…

Mandy : Peu importe ! Pourquoi m'as tu ajoutée ? Car si c'est pour qu'on s'engueule à chaque fois qu'on se connecte tu peux m'enlever de tes contacts !

La réalité c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me supprime, même si on ne fait que se disputer.

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Non c'est juste que je me disais que ce serait plus facile pour le travail, les rendez vous chez toi ou chez moi etc…

Mandy ; Ah ok…

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Bon je dois y aller, bonne nuit quand même.

Mandy : Bonne nuit à toi aussi…

Je me sens très bizarre après cette discussion… Elle a mon msn…. Elle a mon msn… ELLE A MON MSN ! J'ai envie de sauter de joie, d'autant plus que c'est elle qui m'a ajoutée… Je me sens si enjouée que je sens que je vais avoir du mal à dormir… Ou au contraire ce sera beaucoup plus doux, à rêver encore et toujours de Sam…


	2. Chapter 2

-1Le lendemain je me réveille vingt minutes avant le réveil. Je suis dans une forme du tonnerre j'ai envie de sauter partout ! Si bien que je déjeune, me brosse les dents, m'habille, me maquille et suis déjà prête alors que mon réveil n'a pas encore sonné… Bon, et bien je vais jouer de la guitare en attendant. Au bout de dix minutes ma mère rentre dans la chambre, mal réveillée apparemment :

« Mandy chérie pourrais tu jouer moins fort ! Bah j'imagine que normalement je devrais te disputer mais je pense que ce sont les bonnes ondes qui agissent sur toi ! Tu vois j'ai éloigné les mauvais esprits c'est pour ça !

- Euh… Oui maman bien sûr ! J'allais te le dire ! Mais c'est compris tu peux retourner dormir je pense que je vais arrêter de jouer…

- Comme tu voudras mon cœur. »

S'il y a bien un truc que je déteste c'est qu'elle m'appelle 'mon cœur', 'ma petite chérie' 'ma bichette' 'ma Mandy d'amour !'… Et encore, là elle m'appelle comme ça en privé, mais je crois que je vais l'éviter en public… Dans sa phase hippie, qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire ! Bon, on commence la journée par « Musique », et bien c'est très bien ! Je suis tout à fait prête à jouer de la guitare et à chanter. J'arrive en avance, j'attends devant la salle, mon Ipod sur les oreilles. Afin de mieux profiter de la musique je ferme les yeux. Je sursaute soudainement lorsque je sens une main sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux et vois Sam, debout devant moi, l'air gêné. J'enlève les écouteurs et lui parle.

« Euh… Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens te donner quelques documents que j'ai trouvé… En fait ce matin je me suis réveillée assez tôt et comme je n'étais pas fatiguée… Enfin bref j'ai fais quelques recherches…

- Wouah… Euh d'accord merci…- Je prends les documents et les range. J'ai bien envie d'essayer de parler un peu avec elle…- C'est marrant, moi aussi je me suis réveillée tôt ce matin… Mais moi je me suis entraînée sur la chanson en musique…

- Ah… Ça aurait été plus intelligent de faire aussi des recherches… La guitare tu t'entraînes toutes les heures de musique. Le français on recherche pas pendant tous les cours…

- Ah… Et bien excuse moi encore une fois de ne pas être aussi intelligente que toi… Mais bon dans ce cas hein je vois pas pourquoi continuer la conversation, la chanson de Taylor Swift sera bien plus intéressante. »

Avec ça, je remets mes écouteurs sous les yeux effarés de Sam. Incroyable, chaque fois que j'essaie de lui parler seule à seule, elle me fait la leçon sur telle chose que j'aurais dû faire, tel truc qui prouve que je suis bête à souhait etc… Et après on dit que c'est moi la fille sarcastique et méchante qui se moque de tout le monde…

Après cela, elle n'est pas venue me parler de toute la journée. Elle m'a regardée de loin de temps en temps, détournant son regard lorsque moi je la regardais. On n'a pas eu français aujourd'hui, donc pas eu à travailler. Le soir sur msn j'étais sur le point de conter toute cette mésaventure à _NotDesperateHousewive _lorsque soudain j'ai vu le petit rectangle annonçant une conversation en bas à droite de l'écran s'afficher :

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Désolée.

Très surprise, et ayant besoin de temps pour que l'information me monte au cerveau je ne répondis pas tout de suite et envoya :

Mandy : ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Désolée pour ce matin. C'est vrai que j'ai été assez énervée en ce moment… Enfin bref…

Mandy : Ah… (Admirez l'intelligence de cette réponse -_-') Ben, c'est pas grave… Mais… Si c'est pas indiscret… Tu es énervée pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_GreenFunnyGirl :_ … Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler. De plus te connaissant, tu vas certainement te moquer et faire de moi la risée de tout le lycée…

Mandy : Non pas forcément…

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Arrête ! De plus je suis une amie de Clover, alors ça te pose encore moins de soucis moral…

Mandy : C'est faux… C'est pas parce que tu es une amie de Clover que je te déteste !

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Ah ? Et pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi me détestes tu ?

J'eus envie de commencer ma réponse par « ça ne va pas ! » mais je supprimais et optais pour un simple :

Mandy : Je ne te déteste pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça exactement ? La plupart du temps, c'est envers Clover que je suis sarcastique ! Et d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment une fille aussi intelligente que toi fait avec elle…

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Peut être que tu ne la connais pas si bien aussi… Elle n'est pas aussi bête qu'elle en a l'air.

Mandy : Ah mais moi je le suis alors tu me le rappelles bien de façon quotidienne c'est ça ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolée… Mais tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

Mandy : Pourquoi ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Tu me prendrais pour une folle… Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu imaginer ces temps-ci… C'est ridicule.

Mandy : De quoi ? Qu'as-tu imaginé ? Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Laisse tomber Mandy… Rien ne peut m'assurer que tu ne diras jamais rien aux autres.

Mandy : Ma parole ne vaut rien alors… Mais tu ne t'es jamais dis que je n'étais peut être pas exactement ce que tu peux voir de moi au lycée ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _A vrai dire… Si. Mais tu avais l'air si froide lorsque l'on travaillait chez toi… Si bien que je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait peut être qu'une différence ; au lycée tu as un public alors tu amuses avec des moqueries, et chez toi étant donné qu'il n'y a personne pour nous regarder ma présence t'agace…

Mandy : … Tu te trompes… Tu te trompes totalement… Si tu savais… Enfin… Je ne peux pas te le dire non plus… Tu le dirais à Clover.

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Non pas forcément… Enfin… Merde… Je dois éteindre, ma mère arrive, j'aurais dû éteindre il y a dix minutes…

Mandy : Tu te couches aussi tôt ?

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Non heureusement que non lol… Mais on a des invités ce soir et normalement je devrais pas être là… Enfin bref on se voit samedi chez moi 14h30 ça te va ?

Mandy : D'accord pour 14h30. Bye et bonne nuit.

_GreenFunnyGirl : _Bonne nuit. Bisous…

Après cette phrase, elle se déconnecte. Et ben… Sa mère a l'air vraiment à cheval sur les règles à ce que je vois… Bon, je pense aller parler à _NotDesperateHousewive… _Quand je vois qu'elle est hors ligne elle aussi… Bizarre, d'habitude elle est connectée à cette heure de la soirée… Bon, et bien dans ce cas je vais faire des recherches sur les mouvements littéraires…

Le lendemain, je vais en cours (oui je sais, c'est évident, on est vendredi et je ne vais quand même pas commencer à sécher les cours…). Tout se passe bien, l'après midi on a cours de français à 14h, ce matin Sam est arrivée avant Clover et Alex, elle m'a dit « bonjour » en souriant. J'étais assez surprise, d'habitude, peut être je pense à cause de la présence de ses amies et des miennes, on ne se dit pas bonjour. On se croise, je m'engueule avec Clover, on se regarde de haut, on s'évite… Je suis assez contente, j'ai l'impression d'avoir, comme on dit, des « papillons dans le ventre »… Je me sens niaise, tout ça parce qu'aujourd'hui elle m'a dit « bonjour »… Ridicule… En tout cas je lui ai aussi répondu en souriant « bonjour »… Son sourire a semblé se relever un peu plus et elle est partie en serrant un peu plus ses livres contre elle. Notre belle prof de français arrive. Je ne suis plus à « baver » sur elle, à partir du moment où j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux avec Sam, je n'ai plus envie d'essayer ailleurs. Elle nous annonce le programme du jour :

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui vous allez travaillez sur votre exposé. Vous vous mettez donc à une table avec votre binôme. Mandy par contre j'aimerais vous voir en privé…

- Ah ?… »

Quelques jours avant, entendre cela m'aurait certainement beaucoup plu, je me serais très certainement imaginé un scénario prof/élève excitant et tout… Mais aujourd'hui je me demande juste ce qu'elle me veut… Peut être veut elle me parler du projet qu'elle voulait me demander de faire.

« Salut Mandy…

- Euh… Bonjour Madame.

- Je viens te parler du projet dont justement, je t'avais déjà un peu parlé…

- Ah euh oui… Et donc en quoi consiste t'il en fait, ce projet ?

- Je voulais te demander d'écrire une histoire un peu spéciale… En fait, c'est l'histoire de ce lycée.

- L'histoire de ce lycée ?… Elle est si palpitante que ça ?

- Disons qu'il y a une légende sur sa fondation, et qu'à la base, il n'est pas censé y avoir de lycée ici. Par contre, tu n'as pas de mal à écrire des histoires lesbiennes ? Je veux dire, ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise ?

- Je… Oh non ! Oh pas le moins du monde !

- Bien, dans ce cas je te résume la légende portée sur le lycée ; A la base, ce n'était qu'une petite école de femmes dans laquelle allaient toutes les filles du village, riches ou pauvres. La professeur tenait à ce qu'elles puissent toutes venir, et ce peu importe l'argent. Un jour, une élève est tombée amoureuse d'elle, elle lui envoyait des roses, lui écrivait des lettres etc… Mais la professeur savait bien que leur amour était impossible, bien qu'elle l'aima aussi. Puis elles ont fini par avoir une liaison, cachée bien sûr. Leur passion ne fut pas découverte, mais la jeune fille fut obligée de partir loin se marier à un homme choisi d'avance par son père. L'école commençait à manquer d'argent, elle finit par fermer, la professeur continuant à vivre dans le village, seule. Des années plus tard, cet homme mourut, la jeune fille hérita alors de toute sa fortune. Elle retourna alors à Beverlly Hills et reforma l'école avec cet argent. Elle devint professeur elle-même, redonnant aussi un travail à son ancienne amante. Après cela, elles ont fini par vivre ensemble. La rumeur de leur relation courait dans le village, mais personne ne voulut jamais les dénoncer à une quelconque police. L'école devint alors plus célèbre, le village devint une ville, et beaucoup de riches bourgeois vinrent inscrire leurs enfants ici, donnant aussi des dons pour agrandir l'école et avoir plus de professeurs, tandis que ces deux femmes restaient les directrices.

- Wouah… Mais c'est génial ! Enfin je veux dire, cette histoire est vraiment jolie je trouve.

- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dis c'est assez résumé, il faudra que tu fasses quelques recherches pour combler les péripéties manquantes… Aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu choisisses quelqu'un de confiance pour le faire avec toi. »

_Sam_… Non je ne peux pas choisir comme ça d'être avec elle sans lui avoir demandé avant…

« C'est d'accord mais… Je peux réfléchir un peu pour la personne avec qui l'écrire ?

- Oui, c'est comme tu le voudras, mais plus tôt tu auras choisi, plus tôt tu pourras t'y mettre.

- Oui madame. Bien, je… Je peux aller travailler maintenant ?

- Oh bien sûr. Je te laisse. » Elle me sourit chaleureusement tandis que je retourne vers Sam. En me retournant, j'ai vu qu'elle nous regardait, un instant, son regard m'a semblé hostile, mais là, elle vient de tourner la tête, se replongeant sur une de ses fiches.

« J'ai fais des recherches hier soir, vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. » En disant cela, je lui souris. Elle essaie de me le rendre mais je sens que cette fois-ci elle se force légèrement.

« Ah… C'est bien… Dis moi… Elle t'a demandé quoi la prof exactement ? Je veux dire, si bien sûr ce n'est pas trop personnel…

- Oh non ! Tu te souviens elle m'avait dit devant toi qu'elle souhaitait me donner un projet à faire… Là elle m'en a parlé plus précisément et… Elle veut que je choisisse quelqu'un avec qui le faire.

- Ah ? Et… Tu as choisi ?

- A vrai dire… J'aimerais que ce soit… J'aimerais bien le faire avec toi en fait… Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Sam sembla soudain très surprise, je crus la voir légèrement rougir puis elle baissa un peu la tête, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

« Ah et bien… Non au contraire… Ça me fait très plaisir… Et donc… De quoi parle ce projet ? »

J'allais lui répondre lorsque Madame Chenal nous interrompit. « Changement de programme tous à vos places j'avais oublié on a quelque chose d'urgent à faire ! Aussi, je vous rappelle que la date de présentation de vos exposés ont été avancés à lundi ! Vous n'avez donc que ce week-end pour les terminer. Veuillez m'excuser mais cette leçon ne peut attendre… »

Les élèves grognèrent en chœur, puis retournèrent à leur place. Cela était loin de leur plaire… Avant ils pouvaient parler à voix haute tant qu'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient même parler d'autres choses que du français, et maintenant, non… Je me retournai vers Sam et lui chuchotais « Je t'expliquerais demain chez toi, ok ? » Sam me fit un « oui » de la tête et nous repartîmes à nos places respectives.

Samedi, enfin… Je scrute avec impatience la grande horloge de notre salon, attendant 14h pour partir. Je ne tiens pas en place… Ma mère me propose un de ses trucs de hippie pour me calmer mais je refuse gentiment ses offres… Je suis bien trop stressée pour répondre quelque chose de sarcastique comme à mon habitude. J'arrive chez Sam, je respire un grand coup et appuie sur la sonnette. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vient ouvrir. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Sam… Les cheveux roux, les yeux merveilleusement verts… Elle a aussi un air très sérieux, je vois de qui tient Sam… Je balbutie :

« Bon… Bonjour madame ! Je viens voir Sam pour l'exposé…

- Ah oui ! Tu dois être Mandy… Entre donc ! Sam est en haut, elle doit t'attendre. » Elle me sourit à présent. Tiens, elle est plus jolie et fait un peu plus sympa ainsi… C'est fou ce qu'un simple sourire peut changer les gens… Je monte et toque à la chambre de Sam. J'entends du bruit derrière la porte, puis elle arrive.

« Ah euh… Salut ! Je t'attendais… Enfin, ça tu le sais déjà… » Sa réplique me fait sourire, je réponds :

« Oui je le sais déjà… Mais tu as raison de me le rappeler, c'est qu'avec tout l'encens que me fait respirer ma mère en ce moment… Qui sait si ça n'atteint pas un peu ma santé mentale… Ce qui en somme, expliquerait beaucoup de choses je l'avoue… » Sam rit alors à ma réplique, rougissant un peu, elle est vraiment belle aujourd'hui… Non pas qu'elle soit moche d'habitude, mais elle a tellement plus de charme quand elle semble aussi bien et décontractée avec moi… On commence à travailler sur l'exposé, je ne pense même pas à lui parler du projet. Finalement, c'est elle qui me demande. Je le lui explique, l'idée a l'air de l'enchanter.

« C'est génial comme idée !

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi… Mais au fait sur msn, tu m'avais parlé de quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas me dire… Sur msn, justement…

- Ah et bien… Je ne sais pas si tu pourrais comprendre… Quoique… L'histoire du lycée, elle te plait ? Je veux dire, elle t'inspire vraiment ? Malgré que ce soit deux lesbiennes ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire… Tu me penses si indigne de ta confiance ? Si stupide ?

- Non non ! Mais… C'est pas tellement le fait que tu ailles le répéter ou pas Mandy mais… C'est plutôt ta propre réaction qui me fait peur… » Sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapproche légèrement, mettant ma main sur la sienne.

« Je te fais peur alors ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça… » Elle tourne la tête, en faisant ça, je me rends compte que sa bouche n'est qu'à cinq centimètres de mes lèvres…

« Si je te le dis… Tu me promets de ne pas t'enfuir d'ici en courant ?

- Je crois que tu pourrais me dire n'importe quoi là à ce moment précis je n'aurais pas envie de m'enfuir…

- Ah… » Sam n'a toujours pas bougé, moi non plus. « Et… Et n'importe quoi que je fasse là, maintenant, tu ne t'enfuirais pas en courant ?

- A moins que tu ne veuilles me trucider avec un couteau, non, je ne crois pas… » Sam rit légèrement, et rapproche soudainement ses lèvres pour venir m'embrasser. Je réponds au baiser. Ce que c'est bon… J'aimerais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne me rends plus compte de ce que je fais, tandis que j'étends Sam sur le dos, contre le sol. Le baiser ne s'arrête pas, et je sens malgré moi que j'ai envie de plus tandis que mes mains commencent à se balader sur son corps. Le baiser s'arrête et j'arrête moi aussi mes caresses qui se font peut être un peu trop rapidement et un peu trop osées pour l'instant… Je parle la première :

« Désolée… J'ai peut être été un peu loin…

- Non… Ça allait… En effet c'était peut être un peu rapide mais… On a tant attendu… Enfin, j'ai tant attendu personnellement… Je ne sais pas pour toi…

- Je ressens la même chose… Je t'aime… »

Le baiser repart de plus belle. Quand il s'arrête, Sam me murmure à l'oreille « Je t'aime aussi… »

On se relève ensuite, peut être un peu à contrecœur, mais il faut finir l'exposé… Sam a mon numéro de portable à présent, et j'ai le sien. Avant que je ne parte, elle m'avoue :

« Au fait… Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…

- Oui ?

- Tu… Tu te souviens le… Le petit mot idiot que tu avais reçu une fois en cours de français ? Et bien… Et bien… » Sam a les mains derrière le dos, elle rougit comme un enfant honteux qui confesse sa faute. Elle ne semble pas vouloir terminer sa phrase que je devine.

« C'était toi ?

- Et bien… En quelque sorte… Désolée… J'étais un peu jalouse il faut dire… » Je ris en la voyant si embarrassée et en repensant à ce mot. Finalement ça ne m'étonne pas…

« Ce n'est pas grave au contraire… Ça prouve que tu tiens à moi dans un sens… Enfin, maintenant on est vraiment ensemble… » Sam fait un « oui » de la tête et m'embrasse une dernière fois. Je descends, je vois que sa mère est sur l'ordinateur. Elle est sur msn apparemment une fenêtre de conversation avec un contact hors ligne est ouvert, apparemment elle regarde l'historique… Tiens, je connais cet avatar… Mais c'est le mien ! Et… Non… Son pseudo à elle c'est…

« _NotDesperateHousewive _? » Je ne sais pas quel réflexe imbécile m'a poussé à le dire tout fort, mais le fait est que maintenant elle est retournée, face à moi, l'air que peut avoir quelqu'un lorsqu'il découvre que la fille avec qui il parle depuis des années se trouve comme par miracle face à lui…

« Euh… Alors tu es ?… C'est toi Mandy ? Mais alors ta rouquine c'est ?…

- Euh… Oui c'est… »

A vrai dire, j'imaginais mes futures relations avec ma future belle mère autrement… J'imaginais pas que celle-ci connaîtrait déjà tout de moi avant même que je ne rencontre sa fille… On se fixe quelques instants sans savoir quoi dire. Sam, qui est en haut de l'escalier, observe la scène, l'air de quelqu'un qui se demande ce qu'il se passe…

« Et bien… Heureuse de faire ta connaissance en vrai ! » Elle se lève et me sert la main.

« … Moi de même ! » Je lui fais un sourire et m'en vais, me sentant à présent assez bête. Bah, je ne devrais pas m'étonner. Sur terre, il n'y a que moi à qui il arrive des choses pareilles… Il n'y a que moi pour avoir utilisé ma future belle mère comme un psy via msn !…


End file.
